The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic maps, and more particularly to presenting viewpoints for a point of interest.
Much like physical maps that preceded them, electronic maps typically present a geographical representation of an area. Along with the contours and features of the surrounding land, electronic maps typically include landmarks or other points of interest that users of the map may wish to see pictures of or visit. Electronic maps also include detail regarding the location of such points of interest, such as geographical coordinates, that were cumbersome to find in physical maps.